


Warm in My Heart

by iArgent



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Besotted Sylvain, Crying During Sex, Cuz Felix feels angst for a bit, Demi Felix Fraldarius, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Like omg let this guy go for a second and he's just schmoopy, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nervous Sylvain, brief angst, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: After years of jokes, Felix finally caves to his own feelings and allows himself one night with Sylvain. Of course, Sylvain has been serious this whole time and doesn't plan to let him go.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 46
Kudos: 662





	Warm in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This may be coherent, or not, idk. Anyway, here's some cute shit. I hope you love these boys as much as I do. I've been writing for Dimilix week in February and I just. I like the ship but Sylvix or Dimisylvix or Dimiclaudevix are where I live. And I had to do something for my favorite ship.

Felix had expected it to be rougher. More earth shaking. Maybe even painful. He may have roomed a full room away from Sylvain at the academy, but sound carried in stone halls. So he felt he could be forgiven for thinking sex with his oldest, steadfast, best friend, would be…different.

He had pestered him for months. Years if Felix was honest. From the moment they had arrived at Garreg Mach, Sylvain had indicated he was definitely open to sleeping with Felix. And he, well, Felix had been unwilling to be one of many. Not that he’d told Sylvain this, hiding that abstract jealousy under a layer of derision, sharp words, and incessant training. Sylvain had been like this for a while, and Felix wasn’t going to let him ruin a perfectly….slightly unstable, good friendship because he wanted to self-destruct.

So with the Boar half insane, and the Professor, Byleth, he supposed, and the world in ashes. Maybe it was okay for Felix to let the thing he’d dreaded for years come to pass. It was likely one or both of them would die any day now, and despite what Felix always said, he had no plans to live without Sylvain. And despite how he acted, it was clear Sylvain had no intent to live without Felix. It was an undercurrent sort of thing. Felix had always known Sylvain, in some ways, better than he’d known himself. And Sylvain could certainly read Felix like a book.

So he’d taken one of Sylvains jokes at face value, said yes. Well, said “Yes, fine, whatever it takes you to stop panting after me, let’s get it out of your system.”

He’d lived near Sylvain long enough to know even how he slept with others. He wasn’t inattentive, ultimately selfish but with enough interest to make others not notice, until he kicked them out the next morning. So Felix had expected a round of satisfying but empty sex, maybe two, while Sylvain smiled at him, empty, and Felix pretended this one time instance meant something more. Then Sylvain would be overly cheerful, perhaps help Felix clean up and back to his tent, needle him a bit, and they’d never talk about it again. Maybe Sylvain would be more distant, but with both Felix and Ferdinand usually behind him in battle as they pressed the advance with the archers and healers, he wouldn’t be able to be reckless without notice.

Sylvain, as it happened, had been dying to confuse him. He’d seemed so _happy_. Honestly, happy. His eyes soft and warm and Felix thought, well hey, that’s how he gets girls to fall all over him, that’s a weirdly good look.

Only, Sylvain had kissed him. Felix had seen him kiss others. This wasn’t like that. Warm and soft and with his tongue flickering into Felix’s mouth until he had to wrench away to gasp for air. While Sylvain pressed soft kisses to his jaw, his neck. Sylvain had reeled him back in, giving him more of those deep intense kisses until Felix was lightheaded and so, so warm. Sylvain’s arms wrapped around him, almost chaste in their positioning. After a few minutes, when Felix had tilted his chin up for more because wow, he hadn’t expected this aching sweetness and it lay heavy on his tongue. His chest felt tight, and Sylvain ran a gentle hand through his hair, a soft pass of his thumb over a hipbone.

All in all, Felix felt less like he was clinging on for dear life, as he had halfway expected as someone who had never done any of this, trying to sleep with someone as experienced as Sylvain. But it was slow, and earnest, and warm and Felix had always been a quick learner. He felt more like this was natural. His muted movements were, perhaps, expected from someone as dour or reticent as he was. When Sylvain finally touched him in a way beyond chaste with his hands, a big hand squeezing lightly at his ass, Felix had gasped into that sweet kiss as if he was surprised. Sylvain had smiled and for a moment, Felix had felt awful, felt like a game that had been won, but this wasn’t that smile. This smile was Felix agreeing to dinner after a spar, leaning over to brush soap from under Sylvain’s jaw in the bathhouse because this grown man apparently needed help bathing. Sylvain brushing his horse and she turned to tug at his hair, or headbutt his broad chest for a snack and love, and wow, Felix really watched him closely. Anyway, it was blind affection.

Which he had not accounted for.

Sylvain took his time, sweeping strokes of hands over his clothed body, long, slow kisses, either to his mouth or his throat or his neck. Then to every piece of him exposed. And any time Felix attempted to touch as well, he was batted away, that same smile with a fragile edge. He was allowed to undress Sylvain only after he was bare, and sitting in a puddle of oddly soft blankets. And he found he couldn’t be as businesslike as he planned either. Couldn’t keep the honest desire from his shyness. Couldn’t place a kiss without soft hesitation. His fingers trembled as he tried to undo a button, hands shaking so hard he had to press them flat to Sylvain’s chest and breathe deeply.

His friend brushed a hand into his hair again, brought him close and pressed his head to his chest. Held Felix there until his strong heartbeat had lulled Felix half out of his mind. “It’s okay.” he whispered “It’s alright, Felix.” As if Felix had been crying, which surprisingly for all the big, confusing emotions he was holding right then, he hadn’t been.

Felix hadn’t really known what to do, so he leaned in, pressing a dizzyingly soft kiss over Sylvain’s heart and breathed. The hand in his hair a slight pressure, holding him there. And Felix felt, so so warm. The blankets under his knees were thick and soft and Sylvain’s skin was silky and warm and warm and warm and smelled faintly like an herbal soap that Felix wasn’t going to openly sniff him to pinpoint. But it made his eyes heavy like his bones so he was going to guess lavender or chamomile when he could think properly again.

And Sylvain had touched him. Mouth and fingers wherever he could, but always slowly, tentatively, softly. Soft touches to his thighs as moist lips kissed his stomach, delicate fingertips over and inside of him as a hot mouth lapped at his cock.

Even the oil he’d brought was a strange selection. Bitter and almost citrus and appetizing as the scent permeated the room as Sylvain slowly fingered him open. Felix felt like it took hours, and he enjoyed every moment. Enjoyed Sylvain’s tenuous control as he suckled the soft space between Felix’s neck and jaw and spread thick fingers inside Felix’s ass that made him sigh, slowly rocking his hips, unhurried and pampered. Felix ran the pads of his own fingers slowly down Sylvain’s spine, enjoying the pliant muscles and supple skin.

“Are you ready, Felix?”

Honestly he didn’t know. He was strong, stronger than Sylvain, but his body was small, almost delicate in appearance, whereas Sylvain held his much larger frame more visibly muscled. He knew Sylvain was gifted, knew he, Felix, was strong. But despite his initial expectations, he didn’t want to need to be strong under Sylvain, he didn’t want it to hurt when it had only been wonderful so far. He didn’t know what it felt like to be stretched completely, didn’t know how open he needed to be to take Sylvain without breaking this odd moment he found himself in. Didn’t know why Sylvain was asking him when he knew more. His mouth opened to speak, and no sound came out. And Sylvain smiled again.

“Okay, a bit more then.”

His fingers returned, and Felix, for the first time, cried out sharply. The sensation wondrous and strange and he felt himself twist and writhe, felt his eyelashes flutter. Felt Sylvain hesitate, then keep on. Felt a hand at his hip, the thumb circling in a comforting motion. “I’m fine.” It was true, even with his voice wrecked and small. “I’m fine, you can-”

Sylvain covered his mouth with soft lips again, swallowing his words and the hand on his hip sweeping up and down his side again, toes curling as he absently brushed fingers over the place inside him that made it feel like he was consumed by a Thunder or a Thoron spell.

“I don’t want to until you’re sure.” Sylvain murmured into his ear a moment later, lips pressing under it delicately, nosing the base of his skull, even as Felix’s hips began to follow the movements of his hand, sweet little hitches as it felt like the blood in his thighs turned to faint electricity.

“I’m sure.” Felix murmured back, near instantly. And Sylvain spread his legs, leaving Felix behind with one last lingering kiss as he removed his hand and grabbed the jar of the citrus scented oil again.

Were this a book, or a bawdy story, Felix was sure he would have watched Sylvain slick himself. But this was his life, so he watched Sylvain’s face. Heard the wet slide of his hand, but just…He hadn’t expected to smile, just seeing the tender look on Sylvain’s face. Felix’s eyelids were heavy as his bones and the room was warm warm warm, but not hot. His breathing was deeper, each inhale half air half heady scent that make his chest heave for want of more. He knew he was blushing, and when Sylvain took one thigh, and lifted it to slot them together, he knew it was incredibly visible.

“You’re so pretty, Fe.” Sylvain murmured once he had lain back on top of him, Felix supported by Sylvain’s knees so he didn’t have to bend overmuch. Penetration steady and slow, just little rolls of Sylvain’s hips and little returns from Felix.

“Don’t you want to go harder?” Felix asked, half sigh as they slowly rolled together, Sylvain’s mouth on his chin, kissing him even as they spoke.

“I want you to feel good.” Sylvain responded, still stroking hands up his sides, still rolling his hips. “Do you want me to go harder?”

Felix considered. It would more than likely feel good. It would also break the, frankly intimate, embrace they’d shared this entire time. So he stoked a hand up Sylvain’s neck to move him off, and buried his face between the larger mans shoulder and neck and tried his hand at those little soft kisses he had learned to love so. “Just a little.” He breathed. “Don’t move away.”

One hand slid under Felix, pressing his back up as Sylvain spread his knees a little more for leverage, rocking up harder, making Felix moan into his skin.

“Goddess, Fe, baby you’re perfect.”

The blush was likely full body now, and Felix had to admit that theoretical jealousy was there. He didn’t want anybody else to hear this from Sylvain. Wanted to stay beneath him, beside him, and the pressure in his chest released, a soft hiccuping sob escaping his lips as water flooded his eyes.

“Hey, hey, Felix am I hurting you?” Sylvain asked, stopping and pulling back, eyes wide and worried, distress pulling at every inch of him.

Felix shook his head, as his body trembled with another sob. “You’re wonderful.” He gasped out “I’m just…”

Sylvain leaned back down, pulling him close, hips slowly resuming their pace, kissed the corner of Felix’s eye. He softly kissed over the tear tracks, the softest hint of tongue to clean him. Felix continued to sob, soft and desperate, still clinging, and surprised when Sylvain clung back, kissing at his face and mouth.

“Shhh, baby, I’m here.”

For now. Felix thought, briefly uncharitable. This had been earnest. Honest, and sweet. And yet, foolhardy. Sylvain didn’t want to keep him. This had been love, in a way. They cared about each other, but in the end, though they may do it again, Sylvain was going to get married, going to keep looking for some way to punish himself and the world at large. Going to take more lovers until he loved one, hopefully, and settled down. Felix, who’d never felt like this for anybody else, was going to quietly watch, maybe get more bitter and unreasonable as time went on, and this perfect moment was going to get him through it, if he could stop crying.

“Felix, hey, hurting you doesn’t just mean your body, what’s wrong?”

“I love you.” Felix gasped, arching into Sylvain, who had stopped moving. “I love you, and you don’t feel the same way.”

“Oh, Fe.” Sylvain sounded like he was drenched in pity, but started moving before Felix could reply. And Felix feared that this was where it came in. It would feel good, it would be hard, they’d both orgasm, and the warm soft connection of earlier would die.

But Sylvain held him closer, his cock dragging inside of Felix until his toes curled, soft lips captured him in more of those intoxicating deep kisses from earlier. And when Felix started to make soft noises into his mouth, little breathy consonants that lined up with each thrust, Sylvain kissed him on the cheek.

“Want me to touch you, baby?”

“Yes!”

Sylvain slid one hand between them, fingers lightly tracing Felix’s cock. Hard and sensitive and it made him gasp into Sylvain’s mouth again. Mouth wide open and too wet, as he whimpered. Embarrassment settling in when a trickle of saliva escaped the crush of he and Sylvain’s mouths to slide down his cheek. Sylvain broke the kiss, licked it back into Felix’s mouth and continued pleasuring him. Felix’s eyes wide for only a moment before fluttering closed to enjoy the kiss again. Sylvain’s pity not mentioned as his body pressed against Felix’s harder. As if being inside wasn’t enough, and he wanted to merge completely. For all his doubts, and all his messy emotions, Felix felt so safe. Allowed himself to feel loved, let himself be soft and responsive.

He came less like a surprise, or a snap, and more like the tide. A gentle swelling until it washed over, he tilted his head back to groan as he spilled, hips rolling up tighter into Sylvain’s grasp, warm cum dribbling onto his stomach. Sylvain stopped him, held him close, kissed him achingly soft as his own hips stilled. Either because Felix got tighter as he came, or just, knowing he had, either way, Felix felt a strange moment of pride that he had done that. They panted into each others mouths for a long moment before Sylvain began to work himself free.

And…That was it. Felix supposed, feeling forlorn again. Feeling the dread of this experience ending. His first one, probably his last one of this kind. He’d never wanted anybody but Sylvain Gautier. It had been so much more wonderful than he’d expected.

“Was it good, Felix?” Sylvain asked, voice hesitant. “Did you…Did you like it?”

“It was splendid.” Felix murmured. Halfway cringing when he heard himself, too honest, too _formal._

“You, you don’t regret it?”

Sylvain was resting on his side, nose nearly pressed to Felix’s temple, Felix took a chance and rolled over. Took another chance and hesitantly brushed their lips together. His motion matching the new hesitancy in Sylvain’s voice.

“I don’t regret it.”

A soft relieved sigh washed over his face. Sylvain looking for all the world like he was terrified. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I loved you.”

Sharp pain in his ribs Felix tried not to respond to aside. “It’s okay.”

“Because I do.”

“It’s o-what.”

“I’ve loved you forever, Fe.” Sylvain rushed out, looking more distressed than he had any right to after sinking Felix in bliss. “I didn’t want you to think I was lying when I, I wouldn’t, not to you.”

“Sylvain?”

“You’ve never wanted me before and I…Felix I wanted this to be special, for you. I understand if you don’t want to again, I’m sorry I kept this secret. Goddess I’m sorry I tricked you and-”

Felix crushed their mouths together so hard their teeth clicked. Slid closer and curled his fists on Sylvain’s chest. “I’m tired.” He grumbled after pulling away. “I’m, incredibly satisfied.” He continued, moving to cuddle under Sylvain’s chin, even as surprised arms wrapped around him. “And I’ve already said I love you. What now?”

A brief moment of stillness before the arms around him tightened, almost painfully, Sylvain laughing incredulously into his hair, pressing kisses when he caught his breath. “I court you.” Sylvain breathed. Sounding incredulous. “I court you, and you love me, we survive this war, and we get married. Stay together until we die. After, if I can help it.” He rambled “We do this as often or as sparingly as you want and you believe I love you because I do.”

Felix took a deep, bracing breath, centering his suddenly dizzied emotions, tentatively happier than he’d ever been. “Nobody else?”

“Nobody but you, never.”

A beat “Okay. I accept.”

Sylvain wormed away, frenzied, as Felix groaned in objection. Cracked his eyes open to see Sylvain beaming. “Really?”

Any thought to joke, to dismiss and let Sylvain hear what he meant, not what he said, dissolved under that smile. He blushed again, he could feel it prickling over his face and Sylvain looked dazed “I accept. Lets live…and get married, I guess.”

“I need to court you first.” Sylvain objected.

“Why? I’ll say yes. I’d have said yes when I was sixteen and you gave me a garland if I’d thought you were serious.” Felix scoffed.

“I was serious, Fe. Just too young and stupid. I’m still young and stupid but I can at least admit you’re all I’ve ever wanted. Honestly, the only person I’ve ever really been interested in this relationship business with. The only one I really want to sleep with because I love you.”

“That’s…concerning.”

Sylvain burrows back in, giddy even when he’s nervous and guilty. “I know, I’m sorry.”

Felix reaches back and stokes Sylvain’s hair as the man nuzzled his collarbone. “We’ll work on it.”

A moment passed and they simply enjoyed this. Slotted together and warm inside and out and the candle Sylvain had lit before this casting a soft glow through its glass cage. The scent of oil heavy yet and still nice.

“So, you enjoyed your first time?”

Felix groaned “You knew?”

“I figured it out.” Sylvain nuzzled him again. “I’m really honored.”

“Yeah well, we just got engaged so-”

“No, we didn’t.” Sylvain sounded strangely serious, he fought against Felix’s hands to pull back, to rest their foreheads together and cup a sharp jaw in his hand. “I’m going to court you. And you’ll say you hate it, but you’ll blush and be so beautiful I’ll want to die, right there.” He said, thumb tracing the blade of his jaw. “And then I’ll ask you properly, and hopefully you’ll say yes. We have so much time to decide what to do with our territory. Maybe..”

“Maybe what?”

“Maybe…Dimitri will have an idea. When he comes back.”

Felix didn’t even stiffen at the reminder of the king. This was a moment for futures and dreams and…And maybe he could have his best friend return, like this long hidden love had. “Yeah, maybe he will.”

“You’re cute like this.” Sylvain said, kissing him on the forehead and reeling him back to his chest, where Felix felt his eyes droop and bones creak under their weight. “All, soft and pretty and sweet.”

“Only for you.” Felix mumbled, drifting off against Sylvain’s chest.

“Yeah.” Sylvain murmured, voice dripping in fondness, dropping a kiss on his head again. “Only for me.” And held Felix tight.


End file.
